Alice in Wonderland
by stuck-in-my-wonderland
Summary: 5 Years after Alice left Tim Burton's Wonderland.  Rated M for later chapters and just to be safe.   My first fanfic, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Alice in Wonderland: yet again

Inspired by Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland

CHAPTER ONE

ROOM OF MANY DOORS

I stared deep down into the black rabbit hole. Faint memories of the epic tale filled my head, talking animals, mad red queens, playing cars that could walk and talk. It was all so long ago.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye, a flash or white and blue.

"Hello?" I asked standing and turning my back on the rabbit hole at the base of a large, dying tree.

A small white rabbit wearing a dark blue waistcoat stepped, timidly, out from under a dark green bush, in his hand was a golden pocket watch with floral engravings on the top.

"White rabbit…waistcoat…" it all came flooding back to me, the memories or dreams as I once had thought became crystal clear. The white rabbit tapped his pocket watch and ran past me dove into the dark depths of the rabbit hole. I spun on my heels and followed after him, without delay.

'What the hell am I doing?' I thought as I screamed as I fell down the far too familiar rabbit hole. I rushed past the countless random items that lined the rabbit hole as I got closer to the darkness and further away from the bright white light. The rabbit hole seemed to be coming to an end as the items lining the walls became scarce and further apart. I slammed into the hard plaster before it smashed into hundreds of chunks. I fell down, hitting the hard patterned floor. I look around to see a slightly open door. I crept forward, peeping through the crack to see a bright blue eye looking back at me.

I screamed as I scrambled backwards away from the floating pair of electric blue eyes.

"Don't be afraid dear Alice!" said the large, smiling mouth that appeared beneath the pair of floating eyes. There was a muffled popping noise as the rest of the body appeared.

"Cheshire Cat?" I whispered under my breath, marvelling at the fact I had once again fallen down the rabbit hole.

"No, I'm the Mad Hatter! Of course I'm the Cheshire Cat!" said the dark grey and electric blue cat floating about 1m off the tiled floor of the room with many doors.

"Thanks for the sarcasm," I replied in the most annoyed tone I could manage, even though I was both thrilled and scared to be back in the magical Wonderland, "Why am I back here? Not that I'm not happy to be back here but five years ago I was asked to kill the jabberwocky! And steal the vorpal sword from the red queen!"

The Cheshire cat twitched his tail and popped behind me and placed his head behind my right ear and whispered "Don't you want to be here? Take a chance on love?" he asked my softly.

"Love? I asked quizzically, "I'm sorry but I don't love you, Chesh."

"Silly girl! Im flattered but it wouldn't work out! Your too," paused the Cheshire Cat, "human."

I laughed softly to my self and walked over to the half opened door, prepared to go back to the land I loved… and maybe find the man I loved, once upon a dream.

"So who is it that loves me?" I asked the Chesire Cat, floating behind me.

**POP** and I was left standing alone in the doorway to the most wonderful place on earth.

CHAPTER 2.....coming soon

thanks for reading new chapter soon please review


	2. Chapter 2 The Old Gang

CHAPTER 2

THE OLD GANG

I followed a dusty white pebble road down towards the White Queen's castle, standing tall in the background. I was mesmerised by how much Wonderland had changed since the defeat of the Jabberwocky and the fall of the Red Queen's empire. The flowers once again sang, roses didn't have to be painted red and the animals were able to run free, not having to worry about getting trampled by the Red Queen's Playing Cards.

I ran as I saw the white drawbridge going over the pristine moat surrounding the White Queen's Castle, immaculate in all its glory. The Moat was full of cat-fish, multiple colours swimming happily amongst the vibrant green reeds lining the bottom of the moat. Bayard ran towards me, a huge smile on his face, followed by his wife and not so young puppies.

"Alice?! Your Back!" he said happily as he jumped with joy, "Oh! We must go get the White Queen right away! She will be so thrilled!"

Bayard turned and ran towards the large white and diamond double doors that lead to the White Queen's Throne room. The White Knight opened the door and I followed Bayard and his family as they sprinted towards the glistening silver, white gold and diamond throne that sat the White Queen.

"Bayard! What is wrong?" asked the White Queen as she arose from he throne, concerned for her kingdom.

"Nothing, my queen! I bring good news! It's Alice!" said Bayard, puffing and panting from the sprint into the throne room.

A smile lit up the Queens face as she walked forward, gracefully.

"Alice?" said the White Queen, happily, as I walked through the door and along the silver carpet that lead to her throne.

"Ah, my dear! It has been so long! How are you?" said the White Queen as I approached.

"Very well, your majesty!" I said as I curtsey; glad to see all was well here.

"Alice, call me Mirana please! And also don't curtsey my dear," Said the Mirana as she guided me towards her throne, "Myan, could you bring a chair forth for Alice? Thank you."

A man dressed in white and silver bowed before going behind a large golden curtain, returning carrying a medium sized, throne like chair. He sat it by the White Queens throne and motioned me to sit before them.

"So Alice," paused Mirana, "Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

I looked around the room at all the people eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Can we speak somewhere more," I whispered to the White Queen, tilting my head, "private?"

The White Queen seemed to catch my drift and took my hand and took me behind a large white curtain into a small dressing room for Mirana.

"Thanks, I think they were all eavesdropping," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, probably. Now what were you about to say? About why you are here in Underland once again?" asked Mirana as she sat on a small,

squishy chair.

"Chesh told me that I was her for," I paused, not wanting anyone but my trusted friend, Mirana, to hear, "Love."

Mirana looked at me, a smile on her face, "the most dangerous and wonderful adventure of all."

I smiled back at her words of wisdom.

"So," continued Mirana, "Who is it your meant to go on this wonderful journey with?" I bit my lip and mulled her question over.

"I don't know yet," then I had a brilliant idea, "Where is the Oraculum?"

Mirana pulled a small, white gold key on a delicate necklace out from under her top.


	3. Chapter 3 The Oraculum

CHAPTER 3

The Oraculum

The queen lead me down to the darkly lit stair well. We carefully walked down towards the room containing the Oraculum, in silence. We came to a stop besides a small table in front of a tiny, wooden door. Mirana picked up a small, metal bottle from the table and took a small sip and passed it to me. I stared at her as she rapidly shrunk, clothes and all. I took a sip of the thick, cherry flavoured syrup. I could feel as it slid down my throat, slowly. I spluttered as I shrunk down to three inches tall. The queen was waiting for me at the door behind the now huge table. She placed the delicate white gold key into the rusty, old key hole and clicked open the door. Mirana lead me into the small dusty room. I marvelled at the sight of the pristine white walls covered with steel bookshelves holding thousands of thick, leather bound books. Towards the back of the room was a fireplace, burning bright white and blue flames, a large lounge suite and a small glass table. Mirana sat gracefully on the lounge suite by the glass table. As I got closer I saw a glass case covering the Oraculum.

"Don't touch it," said Mirana, as she sat bored on the lounge suite, "It's to distract people from where the Oraculum really is"

I was confused.

"Well where is the Oraculum?" I asked wondering why she had brought me here if the Oraculum wasn't here. It was a waste of time when I had bigger issues to deal with.

"Only the absolute can find it," said Mirana " and the Oraculum prophesised that the absolute one will find it when the time comes."

I remembered what the dear mad hatter had told me last time I was here in this wonderful land. God, I missed him….. and all the others of course but he was something else.

"As the Mad Hatter told me last time, I'm _Absoloutly_ Alice" I told Mirana, before losing my train of thought, thinking about the Mad Hatter.

Mirana smiled as she spoke, "Well, Absolutley Alice, where do u think the Oraculum is?" I sat there contemplating where she would hide the Oraculum.

"In plain sight of course," I said lifting the glass case from over the 'fake' Oraculum. Mirana smiled as I unrolled the Oraculum. I ran my fingers over the papyrus scroll, with its black ink pages.

I saw myself returning to Underland, Mirana and I finding the Oraculum, and Myself with my arms wrapped about a mysterious someone. I heard Mirana gasp from beside me, I looked further along the scroll to see the Red Queen and the Red Knight (stayne) returning from the Outlands, their hand cuffs connecting them to each other broken, links dangling by their sides. Mirana and I looked each other in the eyes before running out the door, Oraculum in hand, towards the small case of Upelkuchen cakes. Mirana and I eat look a few small bites of the cakes growing rapidly.

We rushed into the White Queens Court Room.

"She's Coming Back!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone froze in fear of the unknown person.

"Who?" asked Bayard, worried for his family as well as for the people and animals of Underland.

"Iracebeth and Stayne," said Mirana, gravely, "they are returning from the Outlands."

Everyone in the room gasped in unison, the white rabbit even fainted, collapsing to the ground.

"Your Majesty," said Tweedle Dee, in his strange accent, "What we gonna do?"

"We cannot kill them," said Mirana, softly, "but we could use the jabubble."

Everyone gasped again, the white rabbit fainting once again.

"What is the Jabubble?" I asked Mirana, softly.

"Your worst nightmare."


	4. Chapter 4 What Is A Jabubble?

"What is a Jabubble?" I asked Mirana, softly.

"Your worst nightmare."

I thought of all the nightmares I had ever had, lingering on the dream where I watched the Mad Hatter be brutally murdered by the Jabberwocky at the Red Queens command. A tear slid down my cheek at the thought of something hurting the ones I love.

Love. Did I truly love Tarrant? Was he who was meant to be with?

"The Jabubble is an evil creature that was under the Red Queen's control," said Mirana, breaking my train of thought, "Until she was overthrown and I was rightfully restored as Queen. The Jabubble is the Jabberwocky's child. It is even more deadly and can only be killed by the Vorpal sword, after it has been dipped in the blood of a Jabberwocky."

I turned my attention to the large glass case sitting to the right of the Queens Throne. In the Case was my old armour, the vorpal sword and 3 small vials of the Jabberwocky's vibrant blood.

"Let me guess," I said, sighing, "I'm going to be made to find…."

I paused.

"This creature and fulfil my other reason for being here"

Mirana looked at me, her eyes full of sadness.

"Whoever fights the Jabubble may not make it. The Jabubble is 7 times more deadly than the Jabberwocky and," Mirana paused, " it brings to life your greatest fears. It traps you in a land you think t be real and lives your greatest fear, for everyone in the kingdom to see."

Mirana looked deep into my eyes, creating an idea of what my biggest fear would be. Some how I knew she knew it was going to be Tarrant, dying, in my nightmare.

"If you are adamant on this," spoke Mirana, softly, "you will need to prepare yourself mentally and physically. You will need to overcome your fears and dive deeper into our world. Alice, are you sure?"

I looked around the room at the faces of the strangers and my beloved friends, I thought of those who weren't here in the room and those from what seemed like another life. My family. My father. He was such a brilliant man, he would have loved Wonderland. A tear slid down my cheek as I thought of him. Mirana wiped my tear away, gently. "You don't have to do this, Alice." She said softly.

"But I want to. My father would have loved this land, like I do. I don't want to see it destroyed" I replied, speaking to everyone, not just Mirana.

"Your father did love this land."

"My father came here?" I asked, I was so confused. My father. Wonderland. Why was I not told before?!


	5. Chapter 5 My What!

My mind was whirring. Thoughts buzzing through my head too fast for me to even acknowledge them. I felt dizzy and the room began to spin.

Then all was black…

I woke to find myself in the Queen's pristine kitchen. There were many large bottles and cauldron style things boiling over the cook tops. The white Rabbit and Mirana were standing beside me, a large bottle filled with bright, metallic coloured liquids in each of their hands.

"What happened?" I asked, my mind memories still muddled. Mirana helped me sit up.

The White Rabbit spoke slowly and softly, "The White Queen…"

The White Queen interrupted, "Call me Mirana, please Nivens."

"Mirana," continued the White Rabbit, "was telling you how your father had been here. In Underland."

I stared blankly at them, trying to comprehend the fact my father had been to this wonderous land and never told me….or was this where he disappeared.

Memories started to flood back.

_I had just awoken from a dream. There was a large creature. A jabb… jabberwa….. jabberwocky and it had killed one of my friends because I wasn't alice. I had been told I was 'hardly alice' and I knew that was right when I saw my friends be killed because I wasn't Alice enough. I was screaming and crying and my mother thought I was insane but my father understood. He told me stories of my magical dream land. He was describing it perfectly, even tho he had never been there or seen it._

_I was running around the backyard. I found a large rabbit hole. I looked down to see my father lying, dead, at the bottom of the rabbit hole. I felt something against my leg. I looked down to see a white rabbit in a blue waistcoat._

_I was sitting in the lounge room, staring out the large window, thinking about my father. There was a small white rabbit in a blue waistcoat sitting outside the window. A sad expression on its face. It looked a lot like the rabbit that I saw when I found my….. tears rolled down my warm cheeks. _

"Alice…. Alice…."

The words echoed around me as I stared at the floor, lost my memories.

"What?" I said as I snapped my head up, remembering I was in Underland, with the White Queen and the White Rabbit.

"Sorry…," I mumbled, my mind still thinking about the heart breaking memories I had just brought up for the first time in years, "flashbacks."

A tear slid down my cheek, I quickly brushed it away.

"Are you okay, my dear?" Mirana asked as she walked slowly forward.

"Fine," I said quickly, "Mirana is there anything else you are keeping from me?" Thought and questions were buzzing through my head about the times my father may have been in Wonderland. One question stuck out.

I had always asked my parents why there were dark haired and I was blonde and why there weren't any pictures of my mum when she was pregnant and none of me when I was just born.

"Alice, you need to come with me. It's time you knew the truth." Said Mirana as she spun on her heel and walked out of the room towards the Royal Library. I ran after her, quick on her heels.

"What is it, Mirana!" I asked quizzically.

"We aren't meant to tell you and the White Rabbit will try and stop us because it is against the law to speak of it." Said Mirana as she ran into the Royal Library and locked the door, with us inside.

"What is it that you have to show me?" I asked, my voice full curiosity.

"A book of the History of Underland. It will tell you everything you need to know about your father and your family history," said Mirana as she walked to one of the many giant book shelves that lined the walls. She ran her fingers over the exquisite leather bound books until her fingers stopped on a small purple leather book with gold writing on the spine.

"This book will explain everything. I must leave you to read this now." Said Mirana handing me the book before unlocking the door and creeping out. I sat down in one of the large chairs that sat in the middle of the room on a large burgundy and royal blue rug.

I opened the book and read …….


	6. Chapter 6

I opened the book and read ….

7th February 1991

Dear Journal,

Today a man fell in my world. He was very handsome and brought stories of another world, so very different to my own. He was quite frightened when Bayard found him. It was one of the more peculiar things Bayard has brought home. Such a curious puppy!

This man was so nice to me. He asked me how he would get back to his world, and he asked me to never tell anyone. I made him promise to come back and find me as soon as possible. I swore Bayard to secrecy, because I wanted the my mysterious man to come back and see me. He was so strange and wonderful. So different from the other men here, as they weren't human, like me. I was so…so…. In love.

Yes, love! I was in Love!

I must be off to etiquette lessons now, journal.

Love M.

9th February 1991

Dear Journal,

He returned today! My sweet prince has returned for me! He told me he had to go back to his world to leave his family, so he could return for our life together. I finally found out what his name is.

Charlie Kingsleigh! (L)

He was amazing! So sweet and charming! He is 5 years my senior but I really don't mind. He is so amazing! We like all the same things! We are soul mates!

He kissed my lips so softly today! He is so amazing, I'm in love.

I think he may be…

THE ONE :D

Love M.

11th February 1991

Dear Journal,

I feel betrayed. I walked into the Royale Library to find Iracebeth and Charles… I don't want to say but it was very, very unpleasant to watch. I ran from the room. Charles chasing after me. I locked my bed room door and collapsed on my bed. I felt heartbroken.

My first love. My first heartbreak. My first betrayal.

Its four in the morning. And tears are still rolling down my rosy cheeks. I don't want to speak to Charles or Iracebeth every again.

I don't want to be here… I don't want to live…

M.

12th February 1991

Dear Journal,

I'm so confused and annoyed. Nothing is making sense to me. I love him. I gave him everything… well almost everything. He knocked on my window. I looked out to find a love heart made of red rose petals. He proclaimed his love to me… and for a minute I believed him.

Now I have no idea what to do. Everything is so god damn confusing…

I love him….

M.

13th February 1991

Dear Journal,

Its two in the morning. I just got back from sneaking out to see him. He told me that Iracebeth had kissed him. She was going to take him to me.

But she had to break us up because she wanted him. Typical Iracebeth. Wants everything I have and more. So she kissed him. I don't know why I believe him but I do. I'm going to put this all behind us and focus on our future together. I think I need to give myself to him. Then he will never leave me. I hope…

M.

14th Febuary 1991

Dear Journal,

He asked me to marry him! I said yes of course! Finally everything seems to make sense to me. Love. That is the only thing that matters. I don't even care about Iracebeth and Charles anymore. Especially since she met Stayne. Tonight I am going the sneak out to see Charles and make sure he will always love me more than Iracebeth. I plan on giving my self to him.

M.

I turned the page to see that there had been some pages torn from the purple book.

23rd March 1991

Dear Journal,

I still cant believe I'm pregnant. And now Charles says he must go to the surface once again to tell his WIFE! About us. This is so confusing. I want to keep the baby but Charles says it would be best to take the baby to his wife to live with them. I don't want him to take my baby from me. The oracle says my baby is going to be powerful and will one day return to do great things. I cannot wait for that day.

I read through the pages of the book. I skipped to the end of M's pregnancy to find out what happened.

Dear Journal,

I still hate my decision to give up my baby to Charles and his… Wife. I still cant believe he never told me they were still together. It still broke my heart to think about it.

My beautiful baby is gone now. I gave her a small white gold locket with a piece of my hair in it. I them got the bandersnatch to fuse it shut so that Charles and his… wife …. Would never find it and take it from my little girl.

Uilleam says that she will surely return to this land, but I am not sure. He is either using his vast Dodo knowledge or is trying to make me feel better, either way it helped a little bit.

My dear sweet baby Alice.

My eyes broke from the page as my words read over the page multiple times. I couldn't believe it. My father. Mirana? Together and I was their…. Their … their

"Daughter," I whispered to myself.


	7. Chapter 7 Mother

07:17

Note: I do not own Alice In Wonderland or any of the characters

Thanks Guys For Reading

Please review

I felt like I was a ghost as I walked the empty halls, looking for my … Mirana. My feet carried me to wards the large lake near the east wall of the Castle. It was large with what looked like white water but the water was so clear you could see every one of the white pebbles that lined the bottom of the beautiful lake. The water was so still; it barely rippled as the soft green grass that surrounded it touched its surface as it blew in the soft breeze. I looked at my reflection in the water; I noticed so many little things I had never noticed before. Mirana and I had the same waves in our hair and we were both blonde, even though I inherited my father's dirty blonde that he had as a child before it darkened to dark brown. Mirana and I had similar coloured eyes, skin colour and body type. We both loved to read and had similar taste in books, fiction based on non-fiction events.

I noticed that the sky had turned from a light, cloudless blue to a dark purple-pink that made the clouds glow as the sun slowly set. In the waters reflection I saw a small pair of eyes staring at me from the sky.

"Hello Chesh," I said, sadly as I turned to see the friendly Cheshire cat **pop** the rest of its body into the sky. I noticed that his smile was noticeably smaller than usual.

"You know," he said with a hint of grimness.

"Why is it such a big deal? I have the right to know!" I said angrily as I turned and walked towards the front gate of the castle grounds.

"Because when you know the Red Queen kidnaps Tarrant," said Chesh, as he floated in front of where I stood, frozen in shock.

"Tarrant," I whispered as I felt my heart drop. I took one slow shaky breath as tears began to slowly fell from my closed eyes.

"Why didn't anyone tell me," I said softly, my eyes still closed to try and stop or at least slow my fast flowing tears over the thought of losing the one man I have ever lov…..

"That's why we didn't want to tell you," said Chesh, interrupting my train of thought, " we knew that when you found out about Mirana you would cry and not be able to fight to save Tarrant."

All the anguish and annoyance she had felt in the past few hours tore out from inside her in a shudder.

"YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIGHT FOR HIM!" I screeched at Chesh, "HE IS WHY I RETURNED HERE!"

I looked at my reflection in Chesh's eyes, horrified at my ugly, angry reflection.

"Oh," I sighed as I felt utterly terrible for yelling at someone who had saved me more than once, "Chesh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell, I'm just so frustrated! Why wouldn't I fight for him! I lo-…" I paused realised once again I almost said love.

"Like him, he is a good friend!" I continued, quickly.

Chesh gave me a look full of curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Chesh," I said in reply to his quite obvious glance.

"I know, but I have a secret trick," said Chesh, slowly making his tail disappear, "Your mother wants to see you."

He disappeared with the words that made tears begin to fall again.

'All this time, and nobody had ever had the guts to tell me!' I thought.

I wandered over to the large, white front door of the castle. What would, one day be my castle.

I stood staring at the door handle, thinking.

'One day, I will be Queen of Underland' I thought, 'I'm a Princess and my father, was the King!'

"You know how to open a door, don't ya?" said a voice from behind me, startling me.

"Maybe, she ain't wanting to go in!" said another voice, sounding similar to the first.

"Hello Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee," I said as they bickered about why I was standing, staring at the door.

"Maybe she is lookin' for a doorbell!" said Tweedle Dee.

"It's her castle! She don't need to ring no doorbell!" said Tweedle Dum.

"Hello!" I said, raising my voice at them, "This is the first time I've seen you two in years! And you haven't said hello to me!"

"'ello Alice!" said Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum in unison.

"Do ya think she knows bout the secret thing?" said Tweedle Dee to Tweedle Dum.

"Nah, 'coz we just saw Hatter in with the Queen." Replied Tweedle Dum.

"Tarrant," I whispered. Why hadn't he been taken? I have known the secret for at least 5 hours! I mean, not that I wanted him to be kidnapped, but I didn't understand, the prophecy said when I knew the big secret… Was there a bigger secret? There couldn't be a bigger secret than who my parents really were.

Thousands of scenarios were running through my head about what secret would be bigger than my parents true identities.

I pushed open the door to the white castle, I needed to know what secret could be bigger than my parents true identities.

"Mirana, I need to speak to you," I said as I walked into the Queen's Throne Room.

"Yes, Child, We shall go to the Tea Room," Said Mirana, solemnly.

I crawled into a ball as I sat by the warm fire in the tea room, Mirana sitting on a large, plush chair beside me.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked, "If you had told me before I slayed the Jabberwocky, this may never had happened."

"It was not what the Oraculum had prophesised," said Mirana, "I wanted to tell you earlier, but that would go against what the Oraculum stands for and it would have made the future unknown to the people of Underland."

"But you could have changed the future, and maybe Tarrant wouldn't have to worry about being kidnapped.

"I ain't scared one bit, Alice." Said a voice coming from the far back corner.

"Tarrant," I whisper softly to myself.


	8. Chapter 8 the tea room :

The Tea Room 11:57

Note: I don't own any of these amazing characters

Just a quick note, I'm an Australian so I don't write mom I write mum so yeah,

Thanks for reading

-Grace-Lou-xo

I ran into Tarrant's warm embrace. It felt so safe an warm, like home.

"I've missed you," I said as I, sadly, broke our embrace.

"I've been waiting for you, Tea is ready for you," Said Tarrant in his beautiful accent.

"I'll have a cup with you Tarrant," I said, happy to be able to talk to the one person in the world who understands me, "Why are you in such a open room when your meant to be hiding?"

The room we were in was large with roof to floor windows covering all the exterior walls, showing the amazing lakes and gardens surrounding the White Castle. A large fire place on the back wall, surrounded by bookshelves, crammed full of ancient books.

"You don't know the secret prophesised about yet, lass," Said Tarrant as he poured a small cup of a sweet smelling tea.

"What do you mean? I know how Mirana is my mother," I said, confusion filled my voice, "What could be bigger than being lied to my whole life?"

Tarrant looked at my with sympathetic eyes, before turning to look at Mirana.

"The lass needs to know, my dear," spoke Tarrant, slowly and softly.

Mirana walked to the long wooden table that sat in the darkest corner, and sat in one of the large, cushiony chairs opposite me.

"You must have stopped reading after you read about you being my little Alice, didn't you child?" spoke Mirana, my biological mother, softly.

My mind was racing, millions of possibilities going through my head, all I could manage to do I was nod my head, ever so slightly.

"Well on the final page," said my mother, softly as she looked from Tarrant to Me, "I wrote about how…"

Mirana stopped talking as we heard people screaming from the Throne Room.

"Bluddy behg hid returns to Und'rland," whispered Tarrant, shock frozen onto his perfect face.

"Tarrant, We have to hide you from the Red Queen!" I said as dropped my tea on the floor.

"But we haven't finished tea," said the Mad Hatter, sadly, as he stared at the spilt tea and shards of china.

"We'll have tea once your safe," I said as I grabbed his hand and ran towards where Mirana was standing running her hands, gracefully, over the old books.

"What are you doing, Mum?" Crap, I had spoken the last word without thinking.

With a smile on her face, Mirana pulled on of the large books.

I noticed the word 'Alice' was written in gold down the spine of the deep purple book.

The bookshelf swung open with ease.

"Go, I will meet the both of you down there in an hour," said Mirana, "And Alice,"

I turned to look her in the eyes, as I descended the dark staircase.

"I love you, my Daughter." Said Mirana, my beautiful Mother as she pushed the bookcase door shut.

The door closed with a soft thud.

"I love you, mum." I whispered as I was dragged down the stairs by Tarrant.

We walked down the dark staircase in silence, tears beginning to stream down my face at the thought of losing my one and only… true friend in Wonderland.

When we reached the bottom of the spiral staircase we found our selves in a large, bluestone room.

A large fireplace, on the back wall, showed a hint of warm embers in the back corner.

There was a large king sized bed in the corner adjacent to the fireplace and a long glass coffee table with four large, plush chairs sitting in front of four large, roof to floor bookshelves, full of old scrolls that looked at lot like the Oraculum.

"Aye, the olde Oraculums," Said Tarrant in his beautiful brogue as he walked across the deep red Persian rug, that laid on the cold, stone floor.

"Old Oraculums? I thought there was only one?" I asked as I walked towards one of the plush chairs. I sat comfortably in the chair, looking at Tarrant as he unrolled one of the many scrolls, onto the glass coffee table.

I was shocked to see what the ancient Oraculum was depicting. I ran my fingers over images of my father, Charles Kingsleigh, and my biological mother, Mirana of Marmoreal (aka. The White Queen), walking through the forest together, hand in hand.

"My Parents," I whispered under my breath.

We sat there for hours reading the ancient scrolls, gently returning them to their places once we were finished reading them. Through a small crack at the top of the far wall we could see the star filled night sky.

"Where is Mirana?" I questioned, wondering what could be taking my mother so long.

"Alice," spoke Tarrant, " Come here lass."

I stepped off the soft bed and over to where Tarrant was still sitting on one of the large, cushiony chairs.

"What is it Tarrant?" I asked, wondering what could be so different about this Oraculum.

"The last 3 are different from the others," Tarrant directed to the three now covering the small coffee table, "These show what will happen, once the scroll Mirana has, is fulfilled."

I was astounded to find there were more Oraculum, future ones.

"But I thought that once a prophesier had died, another gained his or her powers and created an Oraculum for the span of their life. How come there are so many?" I questioned Tarrant.

He sat there, pondering for a moment.

"Iracebeth," he muttered, as he stood from the chair and began pacing.

"What about her?" I asked ad Tarrant muttered under his breath.

"Iracebeth and Stayne must be on a rampage, killing the future prophesiers so we cant get a decent idea of where they are or what they have done."

"How do we find out who is the next prophesier?" I asked, wondering if there would be a way to save him or her.

"I do believe that the name of the next prophesier is at the end of the scroll," said Tarrant as he unrolled the scroll closest to him.

I small short name was written on the very edge of the paper.

**Uilleam **

"The Dodo?" I questioned, wondering why he was so special, as to be the one to be given such a wondrous gift.


End file.
